Be careful what you wish for
by 15Wolffan8
Summary: After the death of Dumbledore and his destiny to kill Voldemort weighing on his shoulders, Harry begins to fall in despair. He wants have those he loved back with him and so, after stumbling across a strange old woman, Harry's wish is granted. His parent, Sirius and Dumbledore never died and he is no longer the chosen one. But changing history is dangerous and leaves consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is owned by amazing J.K Rowing. **

* * *

Harry gently stroked Hedwig's feathers as he looked blankly out of his window in his bedroom at number 4, Privet Drive, the place that he hated. He could hear his cousin, Dudley, whining for food downstairs and his mother's instant reply 'Oh Dudley, of course you can!" If Harry had asked for food she would shout at him for being greedy and ungrateful and that he would just have to wait for tea. Not that he'd care; he was used to being treated like something nasty under their shoe. The Dursleys were mean and horrible in their own way but Harry couldn't be bothered with them any more and he was more concerned with Voldemort, the evil Wizard that had killed his parents when he was a baby. His followers, known as Deatheaters, had killed his Godfather, Sirius, and his headmaster, Dumbledore. Harry was now destined to kill Voldemort, or die at his hand. That was the reason why Harry felt scared and alone as he stood in his bedroom, trying his best to ignore the stack of letters on his bed. He stopped opening them after the first three:

_Dear Harry,_

_ How are you doing? I'm staying at the Weasley's at the moment (Ron is getting a bit annoying!) and we were wondering if you wanted to stay over. Mr and Mrs Weasley have agreed, of course, and some people from the Order of the Phoenix have also agreed that having you here would be safer, considering that your birthday is only a week away and your protection will fade. Send Ron or me and reply for that. I also wanted to ask how you were feeling about the whole you-know-what searching. I've been reading up on it and I've got to say, it's really dangerous and evil. I've no idea were we are going to start searching so your ideas would be helpful. I know you must be feeling awful about Dumbledore, I know I am and you were much closer to him, so don't feel awkward or afraid to tell me. Anyway, please reply. _

_Love Hermione._

Harry knew that Hermione meant well and he had replied with some of his ideas about the Horcruxes hunt but he couldn't bring himself to talk about Dumbledore. Hermione had persisted that he tell her his feelings and that's why he stopped answering his letters. Even though that made him feel lonelier, it also made him feel a little numb, like he could block out all of the negative feelings if he pretended none of it existed. He often did this when he felt like he was going to break down in despair and, as he continued to stare out of the window; he was doing it right now. Hedwig nibbled his finger affectionately, bringing Harry back into reality. Without thinking, Harry grabbed his wand and left his bedroom, ran down the stairs and left the house, ignoring his uncle's shouts. He didn't know where he was going and he knew he shouldn't be outside with Voldemort searching for him but he didn't care. He needed to be _out_. The air was unnaturally cold, the dementors doing, but Harry didn't care about the chill or the hundred of Goosebumps forming on his arms. It was obvious that the Muggles sensed something changing as most stayed indoors when it got dark so Harry was alone as he walked down a street he didn't even know the name of or how he got there in the first place. He just kept walking forwards and occasionally turning when necessary.

"Are you lost my dear?" A voice asked, making Harry jump. He turned to his right to see an old woman with bright, grey hair and blue eyes emerge from the shadows, a shawl untidily positioned on her shoulders.

"No, I'm ok." He said, not wanting to stay in one place for too long.

"But I think you are." The woman didn't have a mean face but Harry could sense great power from her, making her untrustworthy to Harry. "I've heard about Dumbledore." She sighed, "He was a great man."

"You knew him?"

"Yes. We went to school at the same time. He was very kind and very powerful, that man. I've heard that you were very close to him, Harry." He was about to reveal his wand and demand how she knew his name but then he remembered that most people knew him, another thing that Harry hated.

"You could say that."

"I bet you hate everyone knowing you name." She was staring at him, her eyes studying him. "Everyone staring at your scar and the fact that they know your past. It must have been hard to loose your parents at such a young age and have everyone know about something so private." Normally, that would have annoyed Harry but the old Witch sounded sincere, like only she knew how Harry was feeling.

"It is," he leant against the wall, his chest feeling heavy. "They pretend not to be staring or wondering how I escaped Voldemort but I can tell." He opened up, ignoring the fact that she was a complete stranger. He told her about his worries, his family and friends, his fears and his destiny that either leads to victory or death. The witch listened and gave symptomatic nods and pats. At the end, he felt relieved and much better.

"I wish I could make everything better for you." She said as she pulled out a glass ball.

"What's that?" he asked, suspicion creeping back at him and his common sense began to return. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself.

"This? Oh this is just a small pensieve." Harry didn't know how something that small could be a pensieve but as he looked, he could see images swimming around it, like mist. "Would you like a look?" she asked, kindly. Harry nodded, fascinated by the small object, and reached out for it. It felt cold and, if Harry concentred hard enough, he could feel it vibrate very slightly. "It calms me." She whispered. Now that Harry thought about it, he felt himself calming down, his anger and despair slipping away.

"Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift." She said as she gazed up at the sky, the stars reflecting in her eyes. "If you could wish for something, Harry, what would it be?" she asked as her face became sad and troubled. "I'd wish for this war to be over." Harry thought about his answer for no longer than five seconds.

"I'd wish for my parents, Sirius and Dumbledore to be alive." Harry looked at the stars and sighed, deciding it was time to return to the Dursleys.

* * *

When he got 'home' he marched past his Uncle and slammed his bedroom door, ignoring, like he always did, his yelling. An owl suddenly flew into the room, Hedwig immediately hooted in rage and annoyance, and dropped a letter onto Harry's bed. He recognised the owl as Lupins so he gave it, its favourite treat and let it fly back. He debated with himself whether or not he should open it or not before deciding he had nothing to loose. However, as soon as he opened the letter, he regretted it.

_Harry,_

_ What were you thinking, walking out like that! We've had people out looking for you and you should know how dangerous it is to be outside at times like these. It was completely ludicrous and foolish. We've decided to come for you tomorrow, seeing you can't be trusted to do the sensible thing!_

He hadn't written his name but he had on the envelope. Harry scrunched up the letter and threw it on the floor, along with the others. He threw himself on his bed and began to glare at the ceiling before falling to sleep.

* * *

"Harry." A soft voice woke him up the next day. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a completely different place. At first he thought he'd been taken to the Weasleys in the night but, as he looked around, he realised he wasn't anywhere he recognised. "You need to hurry. The train leaves in an hour." Harry, confused, sat up straight so quickly, a tray crashed to the ground. "Harry!" A woman rushed over and started to clean up, her red hair covering her face. "Honestly! Look at this mess!" she looked up, her fringe swept to the side, her eyebrows fell down into a frown and Harry's eyes looking into his own.

"Mum?" He whispered.

* * *

So that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :) Feel free to review -x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: A bit of strong language (Not a lot, really)**

* * *

Several rubbing-of-the-eyes, slaps to the face and hitting-of-the-head later, Harry had finally accepted the fact that he was not dreaming/hallucinated/insane. He did however; squint ever so often to see if the woman in front of him would disappear.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lily asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, her head tilted slightly to the side. Harry tried to clear his jumbled thoughts but the blood pounding in his ears made him loose his concentration. The only thought that bounced around his head was _my mum is sitting in front of me!_

"Dad?" his vocabulary seemed to have shortened to a few words but he didn't care. If his parents were alive, who was he to complain?

"Downstairs with his friends," she shrugged of the question in a no-big-deal way. "Are you ok, Harry?" she had concern in her voice and Harry realised that her tone was motherly, a tone he had never heard before, not even in Mrs Weasley. He blinked back tears before leaping out of bed and cleaning up the mess he had created.

"Sorry about that." He apologised as he stood in front of his mother, grinning like an idiot. He was taller that Lily but she held authority in the way she stood and the way she would look at you, making Harry feel smaller. She wasn't like Mrs Weasley, who was defiantly head of the Weasley household, or Professor Mcgonogal, who would snap you like a twig if you challenged her, but Lily Potter had a sort of intelligent approach about her. She stood up straight, showing honour, she looked aware, ready for anything, and her green eyes studied her surroundings, like she was ready to give her opinion on any subject, person or object in the room. Lily Potter was unique and already, Harry loved her.

"I'll take that…"

"No." Harry pulled away from his mother's outstretched arms. "I'll do it."

"You?" she asked, confused and quite startled. "You never do the washing."

"Well maybe I'll start." He said as he walked to the bedroom door, he didn't really feel comfortable enough to call it 'his bedroom'. "After you." He said as he held the door open for his mother. Lily studied him once more before thanking him and leaving the room. Harry didn't really want to study the house much, his father was only downstairs and his mother was right in front of him, but he couldn't help notice the design of the corridor they were walking down. The walls were covered in Wizard art and exotic plants that even Neville wouldn't of been able to identify and doors seemed to appear and disappear, just like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. His mother led him down a marble staircase and into a circular room to their right. The Potters were obviously rich but his mother didn't seem stuck up and neither, it seemed, did his father. When they entered, James was laughing extremely loudly and a familiar barking laugh joined him, followed by a grumble 'Give it a rest.' When James saw them standing their, he calmed himself before grinning at them both.

"You're finally up then?" Harry didn't know what to do except stare. Apparently, this was normal because James shrugged and swept his gaze towards Lily. "Hey Evans, wanna smooch?" he wriggled his shoulders as the barking laugh 'egged him on'. Lily rolled her eyes, her lips twitching as she fought a smile.

"He always gets arrogant when _they_ come over." She said to Harry but loud enough that everyone could hear.

"That's not fair Lily dear." Sirius' face appeared from behind a chair. "It's not our fault you married a…"

"Not in front of Harry!" Lily squealed as she resisted the urge to clamp her hands over Harry's ears. This was rewarded by laughter from James and Sirius. Harry, in the meantime, was staring at Sirius. Sirius looked completely different. His clothes fitted him perfectly; his eyes didn't hold pain or bad experiences, his hair was styled and he looked healthy. But the biggest change about Sirius Black was that he looked happy. Sure he'd laughed before but Harry didn't realise how much he was suffering. It seemed that loosing James was actually like loosing a part of himself. He looked over to see Remus sitting next to James. He too was trying hard to resist a grin forming on his face. Remus also looked healthier and happier than Harry had ever seen him but he also realised that James and Sirius must help him through the full moon. Then his thoughts drifted to Peter. With a wave of nausea, Harry thought that if his parents hadn't died then Peter wouldn't have been discovered as a traitor by Sirius, which meant that he was still here, probably snooping up to the other three like he always did.

"Where's Peter?" he asked aloud. That one question froze them all in place and Harry could swear that the temperature dropped.

"What do you mean?" James asked him, his eyes widening. Harry thought he should just shrug and apologize but he was too scared and concerned to let the subject drop.

"Peter Pettigrew," he saw Remus flinch in the corner of his eye. "Where is he now?"

"How do you know about Peter?" Sirius frowned at him. "We've never told you about him." he looked at James who shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged "Where is he?"

"In Azkaban." His mother said. "Where he belongs." There was an awkward silence before James clapped his hands together and rose from his seat.

"How about a game of Quidditch?" Harry was about to agree before his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to go soon."

"Ah we have an hour yet," he made his way over to Lily and kissed her head. "We'll be quick."

"Boys." Lily shook her head and left the room, taking the tray from Harry before he could object.

"Right Harry," James placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned at him. "Fancy playing seeker?"

"Yes!" he said enthusiastically. James paused slightly and tilted his head like his mother had done before, like he was studying him.

"Alright then. Hey Black! You wanna play?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Sirius swaggered over; Harry had to withhold a laugh, and marched right past them with a "Let the champion show you how it's done!"

"How about you, Moony?"

"I guess I'll give it a go." He didn't look confident but he didn't have anything else to do, Harry thought.

* * *

Harry, James, Remus and Sirius played Quidditch for an hour before Lily ordered them all to come inside and get in the car. James and Harry had beaten Sirius and Remus three times as James showed professionalism in his chaser skills and Harry repeatedly caught the snitch over and over again. Apparently, James had asked for Harry's first ever snitch in his first match and had kept it for Quidditch practise. Harry was still the youngest player to be picked at Hogwarts for over and century and he had also caught his first snitch with his mouth.

"The snitch is connected to Harry," Sirius was complaining as they helped Harry put his bags into a shiny, black car in the driveway. "It was bound to go easier on him."

"Or maybe he's a much better seeker than you?" James suggested as he placed Harry's Firebolt into the trunk before slamming it down. "Admit it Black, you're shit at Seeking!"

"James!" Lily shouted. "Language!"

"Sorry darling!"

"Sorry darling!" Sirius mocked as Harry laughed.

"Just get in, Black."

"You're coming too?" Harry asked eagerly as he slid into the back of the car.

"Sure thing kid. Budge up." Harry scooted over so Sirius and Remus could sit next to him whilst his dad took the wheel and Lily sat at the front.

"How are your studies going?" Remus asked him, kindly.

"Fine I guess. I can't believe I'm in my last year so soon." He admitted.

"Another two years for that, Harry." Sirius said as he hung his head out of the window like a, well like a dog. Harry frowned slightly at that. Two years? But then he remembered Sirius had died two years ago and his wish had involved Sirius' survival. That was the only explanation he could think of.

"I loved Hogwarts when I was at school." Remus said as he glared at Sirius.

"We all did, Moony." James said.

"Mr Prefect over there." Sirius commented. "And Mr Head-Boy at the front." He added when James grinned. "But me and you Harry, we can't be bothered with any of that." He winked at him and he laughed. His chest felt lighter and his heart was beating faster than normal. It was perfect and, as he looked at his parents, Sirius and Remus, he thanked the old woman who has given him the life he should have had.

* * *

At Platform 9 ¾, they had all tried to act casual as they passed through the barrier, except for Sirius of course, Witches and Wizards swarmed around the train. He stretched his neck to see if he could find Ron and Hermione but he couldn't see any brown, bushy hair or flaming red. He shrugged and climbed onto the train, searching for an empty compartment. When he found one, he placed his trunk down and returned to say goodbye.

"Have you got everything?" his mother asked as she tried, and failed, to flatten his hair.

"Yes mum." Normal kids of his age, whatever that was, would have shook her of and wined 'Mum!' but Harry liked his mother sorting his hair. He felt like he needed her to touch him so he knew she was real. When Harry looked over at his father, he had a guarded expression on his face and he had gone quieter as they approached the train. So had Sirius who was looking awfully formal and not at all the happy Sirius he'd seen only moments ago. He turned around, expecting to see some sort of danger, but to no avail.

"Dad?" he asked, worry evident in his tone.

"Be good, Harry." He said as he patted him on the arm.

"Bye." He said, frowning.

"Yeah, goodbye." Never before had Harry not looked forward to Hogwarts as he jumped onto the train and waved goodbye to everyone until they disappeared out of sight. He wanted to stay with them but he knew he had to get on with things. As he was walking down the corridor, he finally saw Ron and Hermione, prefect badges pinned to their robes.

"Hey guys!" he grinned as he walked toward them. Ron automatically reached for his wand whilst placing an arm protectively around Hermione.

"What do you want, Potter?" he snapped. Harry was taken aback as he gaped at them.

" Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered as a crowd began to gather.

"Stay away from us!" Ron shouted as he tried to guide Hermione away from Harry.

"What's going on?" Draco Malfoy's voice said from behind him. "Why you talking with Weasley, Potter? I thought you had Class?" Draco Malfoy's sneering face appeared next to him and, as always, Crabbe and Goyle flanked him. "Get out of our way, Weasley." He tormented as he grabbed hold of Harry's arm and guided him towards the compartment were he had left his trunk. Harry, still in shock, let himself be guided. Malfoy was talking about Muggle-borns, Weasleys, his father and everything snobbish he could think of but Harry wasn't listening. Instead, he grabbed his trunk and flung it open to see green robes mocking him as the Slytherin snake's eye seemed to wink at him. His throat closed up and he couldn't breathe. _This can't be_ happening, he thought_, I can't be in Slytherin._ He ran out of the compartment, Malfoy demanding to know where he was going from behind him, and stood there as he tried to catch his breath. Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs all avoided eye contact as Slytherins grinned at him. He felt sick and wrong and he felt like his world had been turned upside down. Which, it had. He saw Neville walk down the corridor as people whispered behind their hands and behind him. As Harry looked closer, he noticed a lightening scar carved into his forehead and, with shock and fear, Harry turned around to his reflection to see that his own was gone.

Hope you enjoyed this :) The summer holidays are close so i'll update sooner. Feel free to Review -x-


	3. Chapter 3

He wanted to do a lot of things in that moment, most of them involved him banging his head against the compartment door, but all he could do was stare at Neville until he stepped into a compartment two doors down. He had an urge to follow but he was stopped by Malfoy's sneering voice from behind him.

"If you've got a thing for Longbottom, Potter, just go and tell him." Grabbe and Goyle snickered stupidly as Harry rolled his eyes. He could not be bothered with _Malfoy_ of all people but he reluctantly realised that the Slytherins were the only 'friends' he had. With one last glance at Ron and Hermione, who had returned from wherever the hell they went, he followed Malfoy back into the compartment. _How the hell did I become_ a _Slytherin?_ He asked himself as Pansy Parkinson bragged about her father's involvement with Voldemort. _Why would having my parents back_ _make me a Slytherin? Well, the sorting hat almost put you in Slytherin didn't it?_ A part of his mind reminded him. _Ok, so maybe I didn't ask the_ _sorting hat to put me in Gryffindor_, he debated with himself; _maybe something happened to make me change my mind._ He tried to think back to his first day at Hogwarts and how having parents would change anything._ Well you wouldn't have had to ask the Weasley's how to get to_ _platform 9 ¾,_ he reasoned,_ my parents would of shown me._ _If I didn't ask Mrs Weasley for instructions, then I wouldn't of met Ron. Maybe I met Malfoy on the train_, he thought with a shudder_, maybe we had started to talk like Ron and I did and we became friends or something_. That was the only explanation he could think of for him being a Slytherin. His father's reaction suddenly made sense. Of course James Potter would feel ashamed of his son being a Slytherin. This, more than anything, made Harry feel shame and unworthiness, a wave of guilt swarming over him. _No,_ he stopped himself;_ it's not my fault._ He had made the right choice by befriending Ron and Hermione, not Malfoy and the Slytherins. He was a Gryffindor and nothing was going to change that.

"Oi Potter!" Malfoy repeatedly snapped his fingers in front of his face, a smirk forming on his face. "Dreaming about Longbottom?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." He retaliated automatically. He expected him to call him all the names under the moon but he simply laughed. That, in Harry's opinion, was the creepiest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

"Truce." He ran his fingers through his bleached hair. "Longbottom is useless." The rest of the Slytherins scoffed, except for Harry of course. "It's a wonder how he escaped the Dark Lord in the first place."

"Maybe he's just a better Wizard?" Harry murmured to himself.

"Have you heard the stuff the Daily Prophet's been saying about him?" Malfoy asked. "Gold!"

"Is he back then?" Zabini asked as he shovelled chocolate into his mouth. Malfoy smirked to himself.

"I'd say so." The Slytherins shared looks of excitement, a sight Harry couldn't bare any longer.

"I've got to go." He said as he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked, irritation evident in his voice. "Stop being a prat and sit down!" Harry, like always, ignored the slimly git and walked out anyway. He didn't know were he was going, there weren't a lot of places he could actually go, but he had to get away from the Slytherins. He'd only walked past a few compartments before he walked into Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, sorry Luna." Luna seemed to snap out of her daydream trance as she studied Harry.

"Harry Potter?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed down into a frown.

"Er, yeah. Hi Luna." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You know, you're not as bad as Ron says you are. You have a…nice vibes." Harry was used to Luna so he simply smiled and nodded. "Would you like to sit with me and Neville?" He wanted to exclaim 'Oh God Yes!' but he managed to control his emotions enough to accept her invitation. She led him to the last compartment and opened the door. Neville was stroking Trevor whilst staring out of the window.

"Hey, Neville." Neville jumped and winced as he looked at Harry.

"What are you doing here?" he glanced at Luna before staring right at Harry. Harry thought quickly for an excuse.

"I just wanted to say that I believe you." At Neville's blank expression, Harry continued. "I believe you when you say that Voldemort has risen." Neville's mouth dropped and Trevor jumped out of his hands as Neville dropped him. Harry automatically picked up the leaping frog, for he was used to this happening.

"You do?" he asked, his eyes becoming more alert. Harry knew that feeling: The feeling of being trusted.

"Yes." He reassured as he sat opposite, Luna sitting next to him.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously. Harry shrugged.

"Who else would of killed Cedric?" he paused, hoping he hadn't slipped up but Neville didn't protest so Harry carried on. "Dumbledore believes you." He paused again. "And my parents." He added. "Why shouldn't I?" Neville nodded and smiled a small smile.

"Thank you…Harry." Harry smiled at him and Neville's face practically glowed. He thought things were getting better but this is Harry Potter and luck is never in his favour.

"What's he doing here?" Ron bellowed from the compartment, making them all jump. "GET OUT!" he yelled. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed at his side as she tried to pull Ron's arm down. Ron's face was as red as his hair as his arm shook. Harry just…sat there. His eyes darted from the wand that was inches from his face to Ron's outraged expression. He knew that Ron would not hesitate to hex him but Harry didn't reach for his own wand or even flinch. He just sat there, staring at him.

"Did you not hear me? Get out!"

"He's doing nothing wrong!" Neville said in a tone that was meant to be calm but Harry could hear a hint of hysteria being held down in his voice. "In fact, he came here to say he believes me."

"Bollocks!"

"Ron! Language!" Hermione scorned.

"He's just here to trick you!"

"I'm not." He said calmly. That was enough to make Ron hesitate enough for Harry to have his say. He slowly stood up and faced Ron. "I believe Neville that Voldemort has returned." He ignored the winces from Ron and Hermione. "I believe that Voldemort is wrong and that he should be stopped." Everyone had stopped and was looking at Harry. Even Luna was looking at him. "It's the truth." Her murmured. "I'll go, now." He walked past Ron but was stopped by Hermione.

"Stop." He obeyed automatically. Hermione had turned her attention to Ron. "Why don't you stay?"

"What!" Ron had regained his outraged look. "He's a Slytherin."

"Am I?" he asked, anger building up inside him.

"Well…of course you are!

"I've never told anyone this but the sorting hat almost put me in Sly-Gryffindor." He corrected himself. He turned to face an open-mouthed Ron. "Just because it chose Slytherin doesn't mean I'm not a Gryffindor at heart. Damn I wish I was." Ron and Harry stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Neville cleared his throat.

"That's good enough for me." And with that, Harry sat down with his friends, trying to figure out how he could put things right.

* * *

I know it is a bad chapter but I'm suffering from writers block so I apologize :L Anyway, feel free to review all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

When the train finally pulled into the station, Harry said his goodbyes to everyone, ignoring Ron's murmurs, and made his way back to his original compartment.

"Where the hell have you been?" Malfoy demanded as Harry grabbed his trunk and pushed past the Slytherin. "I'm talking to you, Potter!" Malfoy stormed up to him and kept pace, ignoring the obvious attempts from Harry to leave him behind.

"I don't want to talk to you." He snapped, jumping of the train and searching for an empty carriage. He spotted one and made his way through the crowds towards it, Malfoy right behind him. He glanced towards the thestrals only to pause in his advance. They weren't there. How couldn't they be there? But then he remembered things weren't the same in this world or wherever the hell he was. He probably hadn't seen them if he hadn't watched Cedric die. Ignoring this, he opened the doors and jumped inside, slamming it in Malfoy's face as he did so.

"What's gotten into you!" he demanded once more as he sat at his side. "You're acting like a prat!"

"I already told you. I don't want to speak to you." He sighed at the stubborn look on Malfoy's face. If he had to put up with him, he would just have to deal with it. As they started moving, Malfoy ignored Harry's wishes and began to talk anyway. Harry ignored him and instead, looked out of the window. The castle looked gloomier than he remembered it and from the faces on the train, he suspected that Hogwarts was tense.

"Longbottom has finally been put in his place." He heard Malfoy say. "Everyone thinks he's so amazing because he's the Boy-who-lived." He scoffed.

"I don't think he choose it, do you?" he asked, glaring at Malfoy.

"Who cares? He still enjoys the attention."

"How would you know?" Malfoy glared and him before he smirked.

"You know, I think you do have a crush on Longbottom. When's the first date?" he mocked.

"Shut up, Malfoy." He laughed again which brought shivers down his spine.

"We're here, Potter." And sure enough, they came to a sudden stop. Harry chuckled as Draco fell forwards. "Shut up, Potter!" Harry just smirked as he jumped out of the carriage to join the rest of Hogwarts. He walked with the crowd, hoping he could shrug Malfoy of but to no avail. There was one good thing of having Malfoy so close for he guided Harry towards the Slytherin table before he could automatically go to the Gryffindor. Harry felt awkward as he looked at all of the Slytherins. He recognised most of them and he didn't have a very good impression of anybody.

"Who's that?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she pointed towards the teacher's table.

"Umbridge." Harry hissed as he glared at the frog-faced witch who had made his life a misery two years ago.

"How do you know?" Malfoy asked, suspiciously.

"I've…heard about it." Malfoy just shrugged. Dumbledore had begun his speech, Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins were making snide comments which Harry tried to ignore, and soon Umbridge stepped up and gave her boring and close-minded speech that even the Slytherins hated. At then end, they were finally allowed to eat and go back to their dormitories. Malfoy guided him into the dungeons, the cold biting at his skin, and soon they were in the Slytherin common room. It was defiantly not cosy.

"That Umbridge is a bit of a bitch." Zabini muttered as they made their way to their room, Harry staying silent as they did so.

"Bet she's better than Dumbledore." Malfoy commented as he flung the door open and marched straight to his bed. Harry lingered for a second to watch them all claim their beds before he made his way to the end of the room where the only unoccupied bed stood. Unfortunately, it was right next to Malfoy's. "I mean, anyone would be better than Dumbledore." From Zabini's expression, he obviously disagreed but he didn't say anything. _Malfoy's got them on a lead_, he thought as he began to get changed for bed._ Bloody Bully._

"How was your summer, Potter?" Malfoy asked as he lay spread out on his bed, arms behind his head.

"Fine." He said as he placed his trunk under his bed. "Yours?" he asked out of politeness. But of course it was a stupid choice because Malfoy's face lit up and he began to brag about his summer and all of the wonderful things he'd done and what he was allowed to do. Harry, getting fed up of him already, jumped into bed and shut the curtains.

"Oi, Potter!" Malfoy opened the curtains and glared down at him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he snapped as he sat up. "Piss of!" he yanked the curtains closed and ignored the snickers and rude comments from the Slytherins. He drifted of to sleep immediately. He dreamt he was back in the department of mysteries, battling Death Eaters with his father. They worked as a team as they battled individuals and groups of Death Eaters at a time. Sirius and Remus joined in and the four of them won every time. But at the end of the dream, as Harry was feeling victorious, he heard a high pitch scream that echoed around the room and inside his head. He watched someone fall, lifeless, to the ground. And then he woke up with a start.

* * *

There was no denying the dream freaked him out but Harry had to get on with things. His heart leapt when his mother wrote to him that first breakfast and even Malfoy couldn't squash his good mood. He was unmistakably advanced in most of the subjects, he had a full year of extra knowledge on his side, and he was earning points after points after points. Even in Potions, were Snape didn't seem to hate him as much. In fact, when he looked at Harry, he smirked as if him being in Slytherin is the best thing to every happen to him. _Probably glad that my father's_ _son is in Slytherin,_ he thought as Snape gave him full marks for his potion, _He probably loves rubbing his nose in it._ However, when it came to Defence against the Dark Arts, his mood deflated. He'd forgotten that Umbridge taught it so, in a sulk, he took a seat in front of Neville, Ron and Hermione and glared at Umbridge. Malfoy sat next to him, like always, and Harry had to control the urge to roll his eyes when he started to talk about Umbridge like she was a saint. The frog in question started of the same way she did before: Inflicting misery. She instructed everyone to copy down the notes on the board and Harry counted how long it took for Hermione to stick her hand in the air and complain. 50 seconds.

"Excuse me Professor," she said in a forced-confident tone. "But this says were are not going to perform magic." Umbridge simply nodded, making Hermione angrier. "How do you expect us to protect ourselves if you won't teach us?"

"Whatever would you need protecting from, my dear girl?" she asked in her annoying, squeaking tone. He was expecting Neville to speak up, like he had, but Neville just stared at his paper. An odd feeling swept over him and before he could stop himself, he said the line that should of come after that rhetorical question.

"Erm, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort?" half of the room gasped, a couple squealed and Dean fell of his chair. Umbridge looked at him, open mouthed.

"My dear child, this is a lie." She said shaking her head. "Do not believe the lies that come from…some people in this class." She looked straight at Neville, her eyes squinting and her eyebrows furrowing down.

"They are not lies!" Neville shouted, making Hermione jump.

"They are lies!" Umbridge screeched, her bloated face turning bright red.

"I believe Neville!" Harry stood up suddenly.

"Sit down!" Malfoy hissed at him as he tried to pull him down but Harry just shrugged him of.

"Voldemort has returned and you are the only one who is lying!"

"Enough!" Umbridge looked like she was going to explode and Harry had to fight the urge to laugh. "Potter, Longbottom, here now!" she gestured them to step forward before she scribbled a note. "You will give these to you Head of House." Without a word, the two boys stormed out of the classroom to a roar of applause and a 'Sit down!' from Umbridge.

"Thank you, Harry." Neville beamed at him as they walked down the corridor.

"No problem, Neville." He smiled back. Harry only realised his mistake around about the time he found himself standing in front of Professor McGonagall's office. "Shit." He mumbled as the woman herself opened the door.

"Longbottom." She nodded towards Neville who blushed. Her eyes then fell onto Harry and he saw her shocked face for only a second before she composed herself. "Potter?"

"Sorry Professor." Harry said. "We were meant to go to our Head of House but I distracted and ended up following Neville here." He made an attempt to leave but McGonagall stoped him.

"Well you might as well stay here, Potter. If it's of any importance I'll inform Professor Snape myself." Harry nodded and let Neville explain the situation. She asked to look at their notes and then gestured them to follow her into her office. "So you told Professor Umbridge that You-Know-Who has returned?" she asked Harry.

"Yes Professor."

"And you shouted at her?" she asked them both.

"Yes Professor." They said simultaneously.

"And you told Professor Umbridge that she was lying?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Have a biscuit, boys." Neville looked shocked.

"A biscuit?"

"Yes a biscuit." She sat down behind her desk as the boys helped themselves to the biscuits on it. "I will have a word with Professor Umbridge." And then as an after-thought, "About both of you." When she dismissed them, Neville broke into a grin.

"That was not what I expected." Harry had to stop himself from saying 'I did.'

* * *

"Hello Harry." Harry looked up from his notes to see Hermione standing right in front of him. He was sitting outside under a tree as he tried to concentrate on the homework he'd already been given. The news about Harry Potter defying Umbridge and supporting Neville Longbottom had already spread around the school. Cheers from the Gryffindors, smiles from the Hufflepuffs, greeted him, Suspicious looks from the Ravenclaws and odd looks from the Slytherins, too. And it all felt great. So as he looked up at Hermione, he couldn't help but grin.

"Hello Hermione." She smiled slightly but she stayed still, not moving or talking. "Did you want something?" he tried.

"Erm, yes." She slowly sat down as if she expected him to pull out his wand and hex her. "Why did you help Neville back there?" she asked after a slight pause.

"Because if it was me, I'd want someone to support me." He put down his quill and looked at the lake when Hermione didn't reply.

"You seem…different." She suddenly said, making Harry blink. He looked at her and she was studying him like he was an annoying problem she just had to solve. Harry smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe." He admitted.

"Why are you so different?" she asked mainly to herself so he didn't answer her. "When you said you were a Gryffindor at heart, did you really mean it?" she asked. Harry nodded his confirmation. She thought about that for a second before asking, "Have you ever heard of a Genie?"

"Yes." He said, not knowing were she was going with this.

"Genies are probably the most powerful creatures on the Earth." She said in a matter-of-fact way. "They roam the world, trying to find people they can trick or help." She was staring at him now as if she was trying to make him say something. He just let her continue. "Anyway, a Genie can be seen as good or a bad thing, depending on your point of view. They grant you a wish, which changes your life forever. You'd think that would be a good thing but most of the time, it isn't." she paused before tilting her head to the side. "Have you ever heard of the phrase: Be Careful What You Wish For?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Well it's like that really. You might think you know what you want but sometimes things can go bad." Harry thought about this for a second before Hermione sighed loudly. "Harry did you wish to a Genie?" Harry stared at her for a second.

"No…"

"Are you sure?" she asked. _Of course I'm sure!_ He wanted to shout, _I think I know if I'd met a genie…_ and then it hit him. The old woman he saw had asked him what his wish would be and the next day, it was granted. _How could I've been so stupid?_ "You have haven't you?"

"Yes." He whispered. Hermione shook her head slightly.

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished that my parents had never been killed by Voldemort." Hermione gasped but he carried on. "I wished that my Godfather hadn't been killed or Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" she asked, fear in her tone.

"Yes. Hermione, I was The-Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

Hope you enjoy it :) feel free to review -x-


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had been silent for over five minutes now and Harry was starting to get worried.

"Are you ok?" he finally asked, resisting the urge to wave his hand in front of her face.

"I'm fine." She stuttered as she shook her head and blinked several times. "Just in shock, is all."

"Yeah well imagine waking up to see your mother you thought was dead." He mumbled to himself as he pushed his work away and leant back on the trunk.

"You're The-Boy-Who-Lived?" she asked, her head tilting to the left.

"That's what they call me." He shrugged and then sighed. "My parents were killed by Voldemort when I was a baby so I've never met them." He said. "I was brought up by my mother's sister and her family: The Dursleys. Not the best of childhoods, pretty shit really, and I was ecstatic when I found out I was a Wizard. I met Ron on the train on the first day and we all became friends after we defeated a troll.

"A troll?" she asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Yeah, a troll." He confirmed. "Anyway, after that the years held new dangers."

"Really? What?"

"In our first year we kept the Philosophers stone away from Voldemort, who had possessed our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher: Professor Quirrell."

"Professor Quirrell was possessed by You-Know-Who?" she gasped.

"Well yeah. How did your first year go you know…here?" He gestured lamely at their surroundings.

"Nothing really. I remember the troll but I didn't fight it. I do remember a bit of a panic at the end of the year but Dumbledore managed to sort it out." She placed a finger to her cheek before telling him to carry on.

"Ok then. Well in our second year, a basilisk was released from the Chamber of Secrets and began to petrify people. You were petrified," she simply nodded "And me and Ron found the Chamber and rescued Ginny. I killed the basilisk, which was being controlled by Voldemort, and destroyed the diary that had been processing her." Hermione's eyes had gone wide and he could see tears threatening to fall. "What's the matter?"

"Ginny." She whispered, wiping a tear away that fell.

"What about her?" he asked, his heart beating fast.

"Oh Harry," she gasped. "Ginny is in St Mungos. You-Know-Who consumed too much of her by the time someone found the Chamber."

"Is she ok?" Harry asked urgently. Hermione sadly shook her head.

"She's in a comma. We don't know if she'll come of it." The words hit Harry like a pile of bricks and he suddenly couldn't breathe. _Ginny, Ginny,_ _Ginny,_ he held his heart as if it was going to fall out of his chest. _I'm so sorry._

"Where was Neville?" he asked suddenly. "If I was there to help her, why wasn't he?"

"Harry Neville isn't…" she waved her hand in frustration. "You know. He's not really good at magic." She blushed in shame at her words. "Please carry on." He didn't know if he could carry on because his throat felt like it had swelled but he tried anyway.

"Well in our third year, the school was all terrified of Sirius Black. He was the first prisoner to escape from Azkaban so everyone was on edge. It turns out that Ron's rat, Scabbers, was Peter Pettigrew and he was the one who had committed Sirius' crimes. However he got away and you and me had to take your time-turner to rescue Buckbeak and help Sirius escape from the Dementors kiss." Hermione nodded at this so he carried on. "In our fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament had been brought back and my name was but in the Goblet Of Fire. I fought a dragon, rescuced Ron from the lake and did challenges in the maze. The port key, however, sent Cedirc and me straight into Voldemort's hands were he was killed. I escaped and spread the news that Voldemort had returned."

"That's exactly what happened last year, except that it was Neville, not you." Hermione said.

"Well in our fifth year…"

"Wait don't tell me!" she interrupted as she slapped her hands over her ears.

"Why not?"

"Spoilers!" she exclaimed as she shook her head. "If you tell me what happens this year, it may cause damage or something."

"I really don't think…"

"Don't!" she repeated. Harry just nodded before looking at the lake.

"How did you know about the Genie?" he asked absent-mindedly.

"I read about the symptoms." He didn't bother to ask her what they were, he didn't really care, and he was too busy thinking about Ginny. He knew it wasn't fair to blame Neville but he couldn't help it. He had discovered the Chamber of Secrets so why hadn't he?

"Are we good friends?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He said with no hesitation.

"It seems we've done a lot together." She sighed.

"So you believe me?" he raised an eyebrow. She just shrugged.

"Some of the stuff that you've just described happened to Neville so I guess I believe you. And anyway, I know that you wished to a genie." Harry smiled, plucking the grass at his side. "We can be friends now you know." Harry grinned at this before asking:

"Are you not going to order me to find the genie and get my real life back?" Hermione thought about that for a second.

"It would be the most sensible decision," she admitted. "But I'm not going to force you into it. I can't begin to understand how it must feel to have your parents back. However, I am certain you'll regret the wish because everyone does."

"Maybe."

"Hermione?" Ron's voice came from behind the tree and before any of them could react, he was standing in front of them. "Why are you with him?" he hissed as he pointed at Harry, his ears burning red.

"Ron please…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Come with me Hermione." He tried to grab her sleeve but she yanked away from him, to his dismay.

"No Ron." She glared at him. "I'm staying here."

"Why?" he asked, a disgusted expression on his face.

"Because Harry has wished to a genie and I want to help." In normal circumstances, Harry would of laughed at Ron's uncomprehending expression but he thought he wouldn't appreciate that.

"What…"

"A genie is a creature that tricks people into wishing their lives away to make it better," she began. "Usually they do it just to trick people but sometimes they do it to teach people an important lesson. When someone wishes to a genie, their wish always has side effects and almost all of the time, the bad bits top the good bits of their new life." Hermione paused to let Ron catch up. "Harry wished to a genie. He wished that his parents, godfather and Dumbledore were alive again."

"Dumbledore?" he blinked.

"Yes, Dumbledore."

"I was in Gryffindor," Harry looked straight at Ron. "We were friends and I was in Neville's position."

"And you believe him?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes I do."

"Thank you." He smiled and she smiled back and Ron scoffed.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose I do too." Pain rippled through his expression and at first, Harry thought he'd hurt himself but he realised it was just the fact that he'd just admitted he believed Harry. "But that doesn't make us friends!" he warned, glaring at Harry. Harry just raised his hands in surrender before finishing his work when Hermione and Ron left.

* * *

The weeks went by quickly and his hatred towards Umbridge increased. He hadn't had to carve 'I must not tell lies' into his hand yet but he could see Neville had. He wanted to give him advice but thought it'd be a bit strange. He could also see other people's scares, mostly from Gryffindor, and every time he did, his hatred towards Umbridge threatened to burst out of him. In every D.A.D.A lesson, he had to fight the urge to hex the grin of her face. She constantly bullied Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors, to Malfoy's joy, and she didn't teach them anything.

"She's not teaching us anything!" Ron grumbled as punched the ground. "Stupid bitch!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Language!"

"30 points she took away today," he ignored Hermione. "For no reason!"

"You need someone to teach you." Harry commented as completed his potions essay even before Hermione did. He didn't realize the silence until five seconds later. Her looked up to see Ron and Hermione looking at him. "What?"

"That's a great idea!" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, it's pretty good." Ron sheepishly admitted. "Were did you get it from?"  
"We already did it." He blushed. He didn't like it when he revealed his other life to Ron and Hermione.

"Did it go well?" she asked.

"I suppose it did until we got caught."

"The we'll do it!" Hermione gathered up her things quickly, a face lightening up.

"You did hear the part were we get caught out?" Ron asked.

"Well we'll only do it until we're supposed to get found out," Hermione said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We'll stop about a week before we're supposed to be found out." And with that, Dumbledore's Army was formed once more with Harry as their leader. Hermione's plan worked and one week before they were supposed to be found out by Malfoy and his little gang, they all agreed to stop with the meetings even though Harry still gave them tips individually quite often. Harry couldn't see how things could go wrong, he had his parents, Sirius and his friends, but of course this is Harry Potter and things often go wrong for him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) Feel free to review as always -x-


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Harry,_

_ How's school? Not getting yourself in trouble I hope. Your father and I have been busy with the Order so I'm sorry I haven't sent a letter sooner. I've spent the last three weeks with your father and his Marauder friends so I think you can understand my frustration at the moment. I know your Hogsmeade visit is in a few days time so how about you meet me in the Three Broomsticks? Send me back your answer by this owl. Hope to see you soon!_  
_Love mum._

Harry had kept the letter close to him from the moment it arrived three days ago. It was crumpled and a little ripped at the edges but he still kept it close to him as if it was a lifeline. He always kept the letters from his mother, father or Sirius because he knew he couldn't in his 'other life.' Now, he was walking towards the Three Broomsticks, the letter securely in his pocket, with Hermione at his side. He'd managed to push Malfoy of by simply stating that he was meeting his mother; not a big deal, even though it defiantly was. Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears when Harry had asked her to come.

"Oh Harry! Of course I'll come!" he'd hinted to Ron but Ron was still trying to convince himself that he was not friends with Harry Potter and just because he didn't think he was 'all that bad' didn't mean he wanted to become best mates. He had however, full-heartedly accepted the offer of sweets when Harry had offered.

"You ready?" Hermione whispered to him as she gripped his hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"I guess I am." He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door to the pub. He glanced around, blinking several times from the sudden light change, before seeing his mother smiling face at the other end of the pub. The table was quite hidden, the festival Christmas tree obscured it from view just like in his third year, and Harry was glad that they would get a bit of privacy.

"Harry!" he heard his mother call him. He couldn't help the grin that suddenly formed on his face as he suddenly forgot about Hermione present and made his way towards his mother. "How are you?" she asked as she embraced him.

"I'm fine." An understatement, he thought happily as he sat opposite of his mother before realising Hermione's awkward hovering. "Erm mum, this is Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Potter." She held out her hand and Lily accepted with a grin.

"You too, Miss Granger." Hermione sat next to Harry as Lily studied the two of them. "So, are you two friends?"

"Yes." Hermione said and Harry felt weight lift from his shoulders. Hermione had admitted that Harry was her friend a multiple of times but her stating it in front of his mother with so much confidence and assurance made it mean so much more than the others. His mother just smiled is satisfaction.

"What house are you in, Hermione?"

"Gryffindor." She said as she took a sip of her butterbeer, which had just been given to her by Madame Rosemerta. _She must have ordered it_ _when I was with my mum_, Harry thought absent-mindedly.

"I was in Gryffindor." His mum said as she glanced around the pub, memories taking over. Harry and Hermione shared amused glances before someone placed butterbeer on the table in front of him, making him jump. He looked up to see his father grinning down at him.

"Hey Harry." Sirius greeted as he sat next to him, his father taking a seat next to Lily. "Remus couldn't come. Order business." Sirius and James exchanged looks before James turned to Harry.

"How's school."

"Fine." He said, smiling slightly. "Hermione Granger by the way. That's Sirius and that's my dad." He swiftly introduced them, Hermione blushing slightly as she shook Sirius' hand and almost bursting into hysterical giggles when he winked at her.

"Gryffindor?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes." She said, sipping her butterbeer.

"Do you enjoy it?" his father asked, interest evident in his eyes. Harry's eyes glanced over at his mother who was glaring at his dad.

"I suppose I do." Hermione said, confusion in her tone. "I like the people, I guess."

"Yes, Gryffindors are always great people," his father laughed without humour. "All of my family were in Gryffindor."

"James!" he heard his mother hiss even though she had tried to make it quiet. Harry was blushing at his father's words. He knew his father must feel shame but he'd never thought he'd hint at it, especially in front of his friend. For the first time since he'd met his parents, he wanted to leave and get away from them. He also wanted to point out that Wormtail was a Gryffindor and he was defiantly no angel.

"I hear your O. are coming up soon," Sirius changed the conversation, to Harry's gratitude. "How're you coping?" and that was enough for Hermione to talk about her revision plans.

"How about you and me get the drinks?" his dad asked him after five minutes of Hermione's plans.

"Ok." He agreed, reluctantly. He saw his mother give his dad a warning look before they both walked over to the bar.

"Five butterbeers please, Rosemerta." James grinned as Madame Rosemerta blushed. "So is Hermione your…"

"No!" Harry said quickly, blushing slightly. "No. She's with Ron actually." That was a lie, it wasn't even true in 'his world', but there was no denying the fact that they had feelings for each other.

"So are you still friends with Malfoy?" the question should have been casual but Harry noticed James' lip twitch slightly, just like his did when he was tense about something.

"No." he said honestly. He saw his dads lip twitch upwards before he composed himself.

"Why?"

"He's a judgemental git." He said as he grabbed two of the butterbeers and turned around, resisting a smile at his fathers laugh.

* * *

The rest of their visit was spent with laughter, exchange of stories and probably the best time Harry had ever had. His father hadn't mentioned Gryffindor and anything about childhood rivalries and even Lily had forgotten his comments. He had said goodbye to his parents and Sirius quite reluctantly but they'd all promised they'd write as soon as they could so he went without the kicking and screaming he'd intended.

"Your parents are really nice!" Hermione said as they walked back to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, they are." He grinned, knowing that nothing could spoil his good mood.

* * *

The next day, Harry's mood continued to be on a high. He had, in deed, received letters from his father and Sirius:

_Dear Harry,_

_ Are you coming home for the Christmas holidays? Sirius has been complaining for the last week that he could easily beat us if he had enough practice so I've been itching to prove him wrong. Nobody can beat the Potter boys! Your mother sends her love (Honestly you'd think she wasn't going to see you again!) and Remus sends his luck with your O. (Not that you need it.) How's Hermione? And Ron? You couldn't get better friends than that, Harry, from what you've told me, they'll stick with you no matter what. Anyway, let me know if your coming home this Christmas._

_Love Dad._

Harry had grinned like an idiot for five minutes before Malfoy shook him and ordered him to tell him what was on the letter. Harry just told him where to go.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Like hell you and your dad could beat the mighty Black! No offence kid but I'm going to beat you next time. Your mum keeps lecturing us on our childish behaviour but I think she's just jealous of our fantastic personalities. I hope you go home for Christmas not only so I can beat you at Quidditch, but also so we can speak about this Hermione Granger! I bet your lying about her relationship with Ron. You can tell Sirius Black anything, you know! Your dad just hit me so I guess that's me out. Remember Harry; we'll always be here when you need us (especially girl advice!)_

_From your awesome Godfather: Mr Sirius Black._

Harry had kept their letters with his mother's in his trunk. To make his day even better, the legendary event of Fred and George's escape from Hogwarts broke out and he spent the remainder of the day laughing and cheering with other Gryffindors, to Malfoy's horror. He didn't know how his mood could deflate. Until the end of the day, that is. He was walking back to the Slytherin common room after he spent most of his freedom from the lessons in the Gryffindor common room, when he heard a whimper. It only took him a few seconds of looking around to see Neville lying on the floor.

"Neville!" he ran towards him and knelt down. "Neville are you ok?" he asked urgently, rocking him.

"Harry?" he asked, his hand resting on his scar.

"What did you see?" he asked, urgently, recognising the situation.

"Ron's dad." He whispered. And with a jolt of panic, Harry helped Neville to his feet and made his way to Dumbledore's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Neville was shaking and shuddering as Harry half-dragged half-carried him to Dumbledore's office. Glancing at Neville now, Harry felt guilt drop into his stomach, painfully, for what he had done to Neville and how much he must of scared his friends when he had the visions. With a sinking feeling, Harry realised he didn't know the password as he made his way towards the office door.

"Neville, what's the password?" he whispered in his ear in what he hopped was soothing yet urgent. Neville shook all over as he stiffly shook his head. Cursing, Harry tried to drag Neville in the opposite direction.

"Mr Potter? Mr Longbottom?" Professor McGonogal's icy tone made Harry turn around, slowly. The look of rage left her face immediately as she gazed at Neville's condition.

"He's had a vision," Harry explained quickly "An important one." At this, McGonogal glided to the office door, whispered the password, and helped Harry lift Neville up the stairs before entering the office.

"Professor…" Harry stopped immediately as Snape turned around and glared at him, obviously been interrupted by Harry. Harry really couldn't give a rat's ass as he laid Neville on the floor, carefully.

"Neville has had a vision." He told Dumbledore, still crouched down next to Neville, who was still shaking and sweating. "Mr Weasley has been attacked by Voldemort's snake." He ignored Snape and McGonogal's winces as he stared right into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "He's injured." Dumbledore straightened up before murmuring instructions to one of the portraits that left without a word.

"Professor McGonogal, could you bring the Weasley children to my office and inform them of the situation." McGonogal nodded before leaving without another word. "Professor Snape, Could you ask the Potters if the Weasley children, Neville and Harry could stay with them for a while?" Harry could see anger cross Snape's face before he carefully hid it. He quickly followed McGonogal out, his cape swaying behind him. Harry sighed in relief before sitting on the floor next to Neville, who had begun to calm down. His instincts told him his was being watched and as his head snapped up, he saw Dumbledore analysing him with his eyes.

"How did you know about the vision, Mr Longbottom had?" he asked after five minutes of awkward silence.

"He told me." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"It seems to me, Mr Longbottom is beyond a detailed explanation of his vision." His voice wasn't accusing but Harry knew that Dumbledore did not believe him. "Is there something you want to tell me, Harry?" Dumbledore was studying him, his glasses slipping down his nose, slightly. Before Harry could even consider telling Dumbledore, someone burst into the room, making him jump.

"You!" Ron yelled as he tried to fling himself at Harry. Snape, fortunately for Harry, had decided to enter at that moment and successfully, if not gracefully, held Ron back mid-leap.

"Enough Weasley!" he growled, as he pushed him behind him, not too carefully.

"Calm yourself, Mr Weasley." Dumbledore said calmly as he gestured for Fred and George to enter. They both gave Harry identical glares before entering, distancing themselves form Snape. "Harry actually brought Neville up to me as soon as he found him in the corridors and instructed me of your father's attack." This made Ron pause from his glaring and the twin's jaws to drop slightly. After that, everyone sat around in silence until a brown, barn owl flew in from Dumbledore's open window. Dumbledore calmly tugged the letter of the owl's leg, scratched it's head and swiftly looked at the letter.

"The Potter's have agreed to let you stay whilst your father is in hospital." The Weasley's looked quite startled at this for a moment before they nodded. "You will arrive there by floo network immediately." He added. Neville suddenly sat up, rubbing his head. Harry leant down and informed Neville of what was going on before he nodded his agreement. Harry helped to his feet, ignoring the twin's confused and curious looks. Ron stepped up first when Dumbledore gestured for one on them to take a bit of powder and step into the fire. He disappeared into the flames as soon as he said 'To the Potter's'. The Twin's went after that, still staring at Harry. And then it was Harry's turn. He grabbed some of the powder and stepped into the fire before copying the Weasley's. The familiar, yet uncomfortable, sensation pressed against Harry before he found himself falling out of a fireplace. He straightened his glasses and brushed the ash from his Slytherin uniform before sensing at least seven eyes on him. He looked up to see his parents, Sirius, Remus, and the Weasley's all staring at him. He cleared his throat, which made Lily snap out of her trance.

"Harry!" she smiled as she made her way towards him. Harry stepped down from the fireplace and embraced his mum, her red hair tickling his chin. He suddenly realised that Neville was about to come through as he guided his mother away from the fireplace, just as Neville appeared, looking sick.

"You alright Neville?" Harry whispered to him as he stumbled out of the fireplace. Neville nodded to him and tried to give him a reassuring smile but it turned into a grimace. Lily guided Neville and Harry onto one of the couches and sat in between them, gesturing for the Weasley's to do the same thing. They sat, looking around the room as they did. James, Sirius and Remus stood up, leaning against the wall with their arms crossed against their chests.

"What happened, Neville?" Sirius asked. Harry saw Neville compose himself before he began his description of the attack. Harry, feeling sick from guilt, stood up and left the room, softly shaking off his mother's arm as he did so. He leant against the wall in the corridor and let out a long breath, his hands shaking slightly. He obviously hated those visions when he used to get them and he would wish he didn't have them but he would never want somebody else to go through them instead of him. He knew the fear and pain those visions brought and he would never wish that upon anyone, not even Draco Malfoy. They were his visions and he had to go through them, not Neville or anybody else.

"Harry?" He opened his eyes to see his dad looking at him with concern. "You ok?"

"Yep." He replied, rubbing his forehead out of habit. "I just hated seeing Neville like that." The look his father gave him told him that he knew there was more to it but he decided not to mention it.

"Help me with the rooms?" he asked, suddenly. "I need to transfigure a few objects to make beds." He explained at Harry's confused expression. Harry nodded as his father led him into a room, which he identified as his. "These cushions will do." He said as he laid two cushions on the floor, near the walls. Harry pointed his wand at the cushion and visualised a nice, single bed with blue bedding. As he said the spell he felt heat tingle his fingertips, giving him the confidence that he'd done it right. When he opened his eyes, he hadn't realised he closed them, to see the bed he had visualised a few seconds before.

"How can a fifth year transfigure a cushion into a bed?" his father's soft voice made him turn around. His father hadn't even tried to transfigure his cushion yet, for he had been watching Harry. "You haven't even been taught how to do that yet." He said, narrowing his eyes at Harry. Harry felt his face heat up as he glanced away.

"Hermione taught me." He said without thinking.

"You've only been friends with Hermione for a few months. Even a Potter isn't that good at transfiguration to learn how to do that in a few months."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, his heart beating extremely fast. "Would you like me to apologize for being able to transfigure a pillow into a bed?" James just smiled before walking towards Harry and putting a hand on his shoulder. _We're the same height_, Harry noticed absentmindedly.

"Tell me the truth." He simply said and Harry found himself telling his father everything. A small part of his brain was screaming at him to shut up but he didn't want to. Speaking to his dad was completely different to talking to Hermione and Ron about the whole genie thing. James didn't interrupt until Harry finished, slightly breathless.

"A Genie? That's risky business." Harry was surprised that was the first thing he mentioned. He didn't even seem shook by the fact he had been dead in Harry's mind for fifteen years. James didn't say anything else on the matter as they transfigured five more pillows into beds before returning to everyone else in the living room. Harry saw James, Remus and Sirius exchange looks before he sat next to Lily who gripped his hand.

"Harry, Ron and Neville will share Harry's room," his mother was instructing. "And George and Fred will stay in the spare bedroom." She smiled at the twins as they murmured their thanks.

"We're expecting a message from your mother when she finds out about your father's condition." Remus informed the Weasley's who simply nodded. His father looked at him, asking a question with his eyes. Harry was surprised to find he knew that his father was asking him if Mr Weasley was going to make it. In response, Harry gave him the thumbs up and was happy to see his father smile.

"Maybe you should go to bed?" Lily suggested but the Weasley's shook their heads. The night passed with his father and Sirius sharing stories, with Remus adding details they failed to mention, and by the time that Mrs Weasley informed them that Mr Weasley was ok, they were all exhausted. Harry told the twins which room was theirs before entering his own with Neville and Ron following him.

"Erm Harry?" Ron cleared his throat. "Thanks for helping Neville and my dad." He said, awkwardly rubbing his arm. "I guess you are a Gryffindor." He smiled shyly and Harry smiled back.

The next few days included them all visiting Mr Weasley, playing Quidditch in the back yard (James and Harry were always on the same team and always won) and helping Lily with the garden by degnoming it. By the time Christmas came, Harry felt extremely happy. James and Sirius had enchanted the Christmas tree to glow and shout insults at anybody who nudged it: 'Watch were you're going you stupid git!' As they exchanged gifts, Harry had bought everyone their presents when the Weasley's visited their dad; his mother pushed a small, white box into his palm.

"Merry Christmas Harry." She smiled. He opened the box to see a golden chain with a stag charm swinging from it.

"Wow." He said in awe as he ran his finger along the chain. To his surprise, the metal was warm, not cold.

"It's enchanted." His mother said. "You'll have a part of me and your father with you when you wear it." Harry felt traitorous tears swell up in his eyes as he grinned at his mother and hugged her.

"Thank you." Lily blushed before she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the chess board, mate!" Ron clapped him on the back, playfully. His mother returned a moment later with a cooked turkey on a plate and she placed it on the table were all the other food was.

"Dinner time!" Sirius squealed as he jumped onto one of the chairs and began to pile food onto his plate, a childish grin plastered onto his face. Harry sat next to his mother and Neville whilst Ron, Hermione and the twins sat opposite. James sat at one end of the table and Remus the other. Lily Potter's cooking was just as good as Mrs Weasley's and Harry found himself smiling from the food. He joined in with the casual conversation, ignoring the fact he had to return to Hogwarts in a few days time. It was an odd sensation to not want to go back to Hogwarts after all those years yearning to go back but he knew it was normal for him to want to stay with his parents. So, as he pulled an enchanted cracker with his father and laughing as he placed a blue crown on his head, Harry mentally declared the day as the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Thanks for reading! This story will probably be finished in four more chapters so i'll try and publish them in the next two weeks :) Feel free to review -x-


End file.
